


Bound for Eternity

by AhHHH (Plaideria)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, Familiars, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plaideria/pseuds/AhHHH
Summary: Katie Holt lived in a world filled with magic. It was wonderous and a tad bit overwhelming at times, and she loved it with all her heart.Everyone’s main goal was to get better at magic, increase their magical level. And how did witches and warlocks everywhere manage to do that? Familiars.Familiars came in all sorts of shapes and sizes. Some were animals, some were spirits, and some were even humanoid creatures. Familiars were destined from birth, and the more magical power your familiar has, the more potential you have to make it in the magical world.Katie’s father, Samuel Holt, had a black cat as his familiar, something very modest and with decent magical ability. Colleen, Katie’s mother, never really had a knack for magic so she never summoned her destined familiar. Matt, Katie’s elder brother, had gotten a snow white owl, a familiar with great potential but still somewhat common.So it was with this knowledge that Katie wondered how she ended up with a demon.





	Bound for Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> sooo i wrote this long long agoo and figured I want to drag it out!

Katie Holt lived in a world filled with magic. It was wonderous and a tad bit overwhelming at times, but she loved it with all her heart.

 

Everyone’s main goal was to get better at magic, increase their magical level. And how did witches and warlocks everywhere manage to do that? Familiars.

 

Familiars came in all sorts of shapes and sizes. Some were animals, some were spirits, and some were even humanoid creatures. Familiars were destined from birth, and the more magical power your familiar has, the more potential you have to make it in the magical world.

 

Katie’s father, Samuel Holt, had a black cat as his familiar, something very modest and with decent magical ability. Colleen, Katie’s mother, never really had a knack for magic so she never summoned her destined familiar. Matt, Katie’s elder brother, had gotten a snow white owl, a familiar with great potential but still somewhat common.

 

So it was with this knowledge that Katie wondered how she ended up with a  _ demon,  _ probably the strongest familiar someone could get, standing in the middle of her summoning circle.

 

Katie had decided to do the summoning in the forest near her house, making the summoning circle from rocks she had found by the river. It had gone rather well, a bright blue wave of light enveloping the clearing Katie stood in, momentarily blinding the girl. When she opened her eyes a male stood in the middle of a circle.

 

His skin was tan and his hair was a dark brown, his eyes were a striking shade of blue. He wore black pants along with a black sleeveless shirt with blue accents. His ears poking out from his brown hair were pointed, and two black horns were nestled on his head. A black tail flicked around lazily from behind him.

 

No words were traded for a few seconds, the only noises being that of the forest creatures around them until the demon smiled widely and stepped from the circle.

 

“About time. I was beginning to wonder if you would ever summon me, Katie,” The demon’s voice was smooth and sultry, filled with immense confidence. He crossed his arms, cocking his head to the side slightly, and smirked down at Katie. 

 

Katie straightened up where she stood. Demon or not, this was still her familiar. “Yeah, um, I’m Katie. And you are?” She asked, waiting for the other to reveal his name. Her heart was thrumming in her chest, and she was unsure if it was out of fear or excitement. 

 

The demon gave a toothy grin and pointed at himself. “I’m Lance, your familiar. If you can’t tell, I’m not a full blooded demon. Just the result of a succubus and a human.” The demon, Lance, bowed his head and grabbed ahold of Katie’s hand, pressing a chaste and gentle kiss on the back of it.

 

Startled by the gesture, Katie ripped her hand from Lance’s grasp, stumbling back a few steps with a red tint to her cheeks. Lance laughed and Katie scowled in response, flipping her long hair over her shoulder with a huff. “So you’re my familiar. How did I get a demon?” She asked curiously. She had heard stories of demons that were part human, commonly offspring of incubus or succubus demons along with a human. Even with human blood, those that were at least half demon were designated to become familiars. And even if they had mixed blood, half demons were still extraordinary.

 

Lance just shrugged in response. “Half demon. And it’s simple: You have great magic potential.” He said it plainly, sounding almost bored as he brought up a hand to inspect his nails. Well, they were more like claws if you asked Katie.

 

But those words filled Katie with pride and hope and she beamed. With a grin, Katie grabbed Lance’s arm, turning and dragging the familiar in the direction of her house. “Come on! Matt’s going to freak out when he sees you!”

 

Lance let out a noise of surprise before laughing as he was pulled in the direction of Katie’s house. He let himself be dragged until they stood on the wooden porch, Katie excitedly pushing the door open.

 

This was amazing. Most of the best magic wielders had demons as their familiars. THose who had demons for familiars could access tremendous amounts of power, travel to places never thought possible, and achieve things most could not. This spelled out great things for Katie. 

 

She barged in and dragged Lance to the living room where Matt was seated on the couch, watching some old cartoons. His familiar was resting on a perch that the Holts had put in specifically for him.

 

Her brother perked up at her entry. “Oh, hey - Who is that?” Matt straightened up when he saw Lance, confusion etched on his face. “I thought you were going to summon your familiar? Unless…” He trailed off for confirmation.

 

Katie nodded proudly. She crossed arms with a smug look on her face. “This is Lance. He’s my familiar. Isn’t this awesome?” She asked, excitement getting the best of her as she began bouncing up and down slightly.

 

Matt jumped from the couch, ecstatic at the news. “What? Katie! This is amazing!” He thrust a hand out for Lance to shake. “I’m Matt Holt, Katie’s brother.”

 

Lance chuckled as he shook Matt’s hand. “I know.”

 

Katie felt her smile grow. She had forgotten that demons, whether they had human blood mixed in or not, lived in a dimension entirely different from most familiars. Demons almost always already knew their designated life partners, and some spent a decent amount of time watching their counterparts grow.

 

Matt nudged her arm, taking her out of her thoughts. “You should probably go tell mom and dad,” He said with a grin, nodding his head in the direction of their parents room.

 

Katie nodded, smiling as she guided Lance from the living room in search of her parents.

 

* * *

“Lance, what are you doing?” Katie inquired, an eyebrow raised as she observed her familiar.

 

Lance currently had a pan of something on the stove - she couldn’t really tell because it was also lit on fire. For having a fire so close to him, Lance seemed relatively calm. It was early in the morning, having been almost a full week since Lance had come into the Holt’s lives.

 

Lance smiled sheepishly. “I’m making breakfast for you, Pidge,” Katie rolled her eyes at the use of the nickname. After hearing Matt call her that a couple of days ago, Lance had begun to as well.

 

Pidge gave the fire a wary glance as she took a seat at the table. “That just looks like fire if we’re being honest here.”

 

A pout crossed the demon’s features and he crossed his arms. “Rude. I’m going out of my way to care for you.”

 

“You do realize that’s just your job, right?” Katie snickered at him. It was in the familiar’s duties, though also in their human counterparts. Both parties had to care for each other for eternity. The whole, ‘till death do us part’ thing.

 

Still pouting, Lance snapped his fingers and the fire in the pan subsided. In place of the fire sat a perfectly cooked omelet. In a split second the omelet was on a plate in front of Katie, accompanied by bacon and a glass of orange juice. Katie raised an eyebrow before shrugging it off. She should have expected this.

 

“Thanks, Lance,” Picking up a fork that had appeared next to the plate, Katie got ready to dig in.

 

Lance chuckled and leaned down, pressing a kiss to Katie’s cheek. She jumped in her seat, looking at Lance in alarm. He only grinned and winked in response. “It’s my pleasure, Pidge.”

 

Face flushed red, Katie only turned to her plate, shoving a bite of omelet in her mouth. She chewed silently as she heard Lance chuckling to himself.

 

“So what’s on the agenda today, Pidge?” Lance asked as he plopped into the chair across from Katie, resting his chin in his palm and grinning as usual. 

 

The question had Katie pausing, beginning to wonder just what they were going to do. Almost every previous day had been spent in the forest, testing out Katie’s magic, Lance teaching her some new spells, and just plain messing around at some points. She remembered Lance seeing something shiny in the river, jumping on some rocks to grab it, and ended up falling in. She smiled fondly at the memory, laughing a bit. Across from her, Lance straightened up, narrowing those blue eyes at her. 

 

“What’s so funny, Katie?” He asked, leaning forward on the table. 

 

Katie grinned cheekily, shrugging and adjusting her glasses. “Oh, not much. Just, you know, remembering how you fell into the river.”

 

Lance scowled, crossing his arms and leaning back so the front legs of his chair raised off the floor. “We agreed not to talk about that!”

 

“Correction,” Katie started in a matter of factly voice, pointing at Lance. “ _ You _ said not to talk about it. I agreed to nothing.” Katie ate another bite of her omelet, just in time for it to disappear with the sound of Lance’s fingers snapping. “Hey!”

 

Lance grinned, Katie’s plate in his hands as he stood from the table. “Don’t forget that I’m the one who made you breakfast!” He stuck his tongue out and Katie couldn’t help but laugh at the childish behavior. 

 

“Just shut up and give it back!” Katie said, standing up and walking to Lance. She reached out to grab the plate of delicious smelling food, only for Lance to extend his arm out of her reach with a yawn. 

 

“Man, do you hear that?” Lance asked, placing his free hand on his hip as he glanced around the kitchen, almost as if he were looking for the source of some noise.

 

“Oh, shut up!” Katie said in between laughs, no real heat to her voice. She reached up, slapping a hand over her familiar’s mouth. He only looked at her with a raised eyebrow before Katie felt a tongue on her hand. She gasped and pulled away as if she had been burned. “Lance!”

 

Lance only laughed in response, taking a step back and running his free hand through his hair. “What were you expecting, Katie? You can’t silence me!” Katie stuck her tongue out when Lance winked at her. 

 

A yawn brought their attention to the doorway to the kitchen where Sam was standing, a tired smile on his face. “I’m glad you kiddos are getting along, but it’s still early. If you plan on leaving, finish eating and head out.”

 

Lance nodded wordlessly, handing the plate back to Katie. Katie took the plate, glancing at it before looking back up at Lance and grinning. When her father wasn’t looking, she nudged Lance in the ribs with her elbow, snickering when he let out a surprised noise. 

 

The demon glared at Katie as she practically skipped back to her seat, sitting down and going back to eating with a smug look on her face. 


End file.
